


Beel Wants a Baby

by Jupiters_Witch



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breeding, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, very slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiters_Witch/pseuds/Jupiters_Witch
Summary: In the middle of the night, Beelzebub wakes up from a dream that’s too good to be true. With you by his side, he figures, if you’re willing, might as well try to make that dream come true in the best possible way.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 411





	Beel Wants a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I’ve ever written for Obey Me! I’ve been playing the game nonstop and have been bombarded with sexy scenarios that I might get to if I can find the time!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It’s not the fanning of his warm breath against your skin that stirs you away from your slumber, nor is it the press of his soft lips against the hollow of your neck. You’re used to it by now - Beelzebub getting a little more cuddly after you’ve fallen asleep. It’s probably something he’s picked up from his twin. You like it. His presence is comforting, and his affections are never unwelcomed. 

However, when air-light fingers slowly, sensually glide down your chest to your navel and his hand begins moving in soothing circles, tiny knots crowd your stomach, causing a pulse to begin between your legs. When you’re finally lucid, your toes curl and your thighs squeeze together. Your eyes flutter open, and you’re greeted with his appraising purple irises that gleam with adoration. 

You lift a hand to his flushed cheek, cupping his face. He leans into your touch with a soft hum.

“What time is it, Beel?” You’re not too sure if it’s morning yet. Belphegor is still snoozing away in the bed next to Beelzebub’s, but that’s a given. Belphie would sleep until noon unless somebody did something about it. Despite being a little more alert, you can tell by the sleep under Beel’s eyes that he’s only been awake for a little longer than you have. 

Beelzebub mumbles back a short, “dunno,” and that’s how you _know_ it’s not exactly morning. He’d already be talking about breakfast if it were. You faintly wonder when his stomach will begin to growl, and if he’ll ask you to come to the kitchen with him. Before things can escalate to that, you lean up and plant a soft kiss on his lips. 

What you think would be a simple peck—a light kiss before you fall back into bed, and turn away before he tries to tow you with him to get a pre-breakfast snack—turns into something much more. His kiss is deep—hungry in a way that only Beelzebub can manage while keeping it arousing. He parts your lips with a flick of his tongue and is quick to to gain as much from the exchange as he can manage. He groans lowly as his tongue grooves over yours, riffing up to stroke the roof of your mouth. All the while, his hands roam your body, moving over your sides to tighten on your hips. He pulls you against him, and you feel his erection press against your pelvis, which sends another excited flutter to your stomach. 

You’re only able to breathe when Beelzebub breaks the kiss to move his lips back to your neck. What once was little lip nuzzles turns into sudden nips and harsh sucking. His tongue laves over you, trailing long, wet stripes over the most sensitive parts of your skin. He bites down when your body shudders underneath him. You moan, and despite knowing you’ll be reprimanded by Lucifer (and possibly even Mammon), for having dark spots around your neck, you weave your fingers through Beel’s ginger hair, and tug, asking him for more. He’s quick to oblige, making sure that both sides of your neck get an equal amount of sucking treatment. 

When your hips buck, Beelzebub takes advantage of your position and begins grinding against you—the thin material of both of your pajama bottoms proves to be a useful form of friction. You can feel your arousal begin to pool as his cock slides against your entrance, teasing you, giving you a sample of what’s to come. But you’re far too impatient for that, and you find yourself cupping him, rubbing him through his smooth pants. 

There’s a grunt, and suddenly Beelzebub is shifting his kisses lower, raising your shirt over your head so he can wrap his mouth around your right nipple while his hand tweaks and pinches your left. He bites down softly, eliciting a sweet mewl from you, only to have him chuckle and do the same to your left. Then he’s lowering himself, kissing your stomach over and over, petting you. It’s odd, but he’s giving quite a bit of attention to your stomach. You don’t mind too much, except your hips are more than a little sensitive, so when he kisses you there, he gets you squirming. But he doesn’t travel lower. He just keeps kissing your stomach...until he sighs. 

“Beel? Baby?” You cast a glance down on him to see him eyeing your stomach almost solemnly. When his eyes meet yours, you see it: his sadness. His brows are knitted together, and he looks so _hurt_ that it’s almost enough to make you cry. “What’s wrong?” 

He doesn’t answer. Instead, he dips down to kiss your stomach again. 

“Are you hungry?” You ask, reaching down to brush some hair out of his eyes. 

He pauses. “Yeah.” 

You lean up, still keeping your hand in his hair. Your fingers move down to tip his chin up at you so he’s looking at you again. “Want me to come with you to get something to eat?” 

You definitely don’t _want_ to stop here, and going to the kitchen would be a bit of a pain, but you can’t stand to see Beel looking this sad. You’d even walk with him all the way to Hell’s Kitchen if it meant seeing him smile again. But all he does is shake his head. 

“I’m not hungry for food.” He drops another kiss, and you think you’re back on track, until his head touches your stomach again. He grimaces. 

“Talk to me, Beel. What’s going on?” You’re more tentative now. Awake. You cradle his head in your hands and kiss his nose. “Why are you sad?”

“I had a dream.” 

_Oh…_

Beelzebub has told you about his dreams. Memories from the Celestial War—memories about _Lilith_ , shot down right in front of him. You hadn’t truly been there, so you don’t share his trauma, but you know it haunts him, and you want to be there for him, especially during bad nights. 

“I’m sorry, Bee. I know how those bad dreams make you feel. We can talk about it, if you’d like. Or...I could _distract_ you.”

Again, he shakes his head. “I’m not sad because it was a bad dream. I’m sad because it was a good dream.” His eyes fall down to your stomach. “It was such a good dream. And it wasn’t real.” 

You begin to move your hand away from him, but he catches you, and kisses the carpal side of your palm. “I want it to be real,” he says, “so badly.” 

“Yeah?” You ask as Beel’s lips slowly travel up your arms. He pulls you against him, crowding you in what would be a loving embrace if it weren’t for his tongue sliding against your neck again. When you speak, it’s broken—breathy and needy. “H-how can I help? Can...we make it real?” 

He lets out a low sort of hum as his hand slips down your body and into your pajamas shorts. Fingers find your center, and you gasp when he begins to pet you through your already damp panties. 

“Lay back,” he commands in a whisper, decidedly dropping the subject. You’re suddenly struck with Beelzebub’s change in expression. He no longer looks sad. Instead, there’s a determined shine in his eye. You can feel the heat of his ravenous intensity as you lay your head back on the pillow, shuffling out of your shorts. He moves south and spreads your legs apart so you’re open and ready. He plants an open-mouthed kiss over your clothed slit before his tongue slips up the length of you. He hums in appreciation, always loving the taste of you, even through your panties. 

Tugging the thin barrier between you and his mouth to the side, Beel’s demon tongue slues out, hungrily lapping up your arousal. He’s a little sloppy and relentless as he runs long, languid strokes between your lips, but there’s method to his madness as far as your clit is concerned. The tip of his tongue barely teases it, but it’s enough to get your rocking against his mouth. As hungry as Beel usually is, when it comes to you, he’s much more likely to play with his food before his meal.

He hooks his arms around your legs to hold you in place before his long tongue dives deep into your cunt. 

“O- _oh!”_ You choke out a moan, surprised by how full you feel with _just_ his tongue. “Beel, _god_ , that’s— _nnnh_!” 

“Shhh.” He slides out of you, offering your throbbing pussy little kitten licks before saying, “don’t want to wake Belphie.” 

He wraps his mouth around your clit and begins to suck. His fingers prods your entrance, and he doesn’t spare another second before his large digits are halfway in. He pumps himself in and out of you, curling his fingers to the press against that spongey button that drives you crazy. You have to clap a hand over your mouth to keep yourself from growing louder, but still you’re whining through it, stirring Beelzebub on. 

Soon you find your thighs clamping down on his head. Your heart pounds and blood rushes down to your center. You moan, halfway whining your way through climax as Beelzebub continues to devour you. He doesn’t stop until you’re done shaking and practically yanking on his hair to pry him off of you. He has a smug look on his face—a rare sight for Beel—as he licks residual slick off of his fingers. 

“Was that good?” He asks, though you know that _he_ knows it was. 

“Incredible,” you pant, still trembling a bit. 

He chuckles and sits up right, pulling his pajama bottoms down to reveal his thick, throbbing member. The tip glistens with a thick hint of precum, and he uses it as lubrication to begin pumping himself. 

While you slip out of your panties, you ask, “do you have something? For...protection?”

His eyes fall over your naked body and he shakes his head. 

“I don’t want to use any,” he says, looming over you. He presses his cockhead against your still-sensitive clit and begins rubbing himself against you. 

“But, Beel-!” You’re silenced by his mouth slamming into yours. He pulses against you, sliding his cock against your waiting, plush entrance. He groans into the kiss before pulling away, a string of saliva connected his lips to yours. 

“I want a baby,” he whispers gruffly. 

“A-? A baby?!”

“You were so happy in my dream,” he continues, one hand traveling back to your stomach as he continues to grind against you. “You had this cute little bump and you were so excited for her.”

“A girl?” You ask, eyes widening in disbelief. Beelzebub hums a conformation and kisses your cheek softly. 

“We were gonna have a little baby girl and we were going to name her Lilith,” he explains, mouth raking over your ear. “I want to make you that happy in real life. Let me inside. Let me put a baby in you.” 

This is definitely a subject that warrants a longer discussion, but you’re unable to say that when Beelzebub once again bites into your neck. You cry out, hips bucking up, allowing him direct access into your cunt. He slides in with a groan, and you are absolutely lost to him. 

He pushes in _deep_ , the feeling of his unwrapped cock filling you up in one delicious thrust. Your mouth falls open on a broken moan, and that’s when his muscular arms wrap around you, caging you against him as he begins to groove into you. 

Beelzebub is strong, but he’s a gentle giant. He’s always been so careful to not hurt you when he fucks you, but this is different. He starts off at his usually benevolent pace, moving his hips so he hits just the right spot, but when his hand moves over your stomach to feel his cock pressing up against you, something in him switches. His thrusts become more relentless and he even bares his teeth when you reach out to stroke his muscular chest. 

He lifts legs over his shoulders, folding you against yourself, and slams into with so much force, you find yourself yipping. He kisses you with bruising intensity, tongue greedily twining with yours before he’s pulling away, growling _I love you_ ’s and _I’m gonna make you so happy_. 

“ _Happy_ ,” you echo in a half-dazed state. You can’t remember the last time you’ve been fucked this roughly. Lucifer sure likes using _toys_ to make you scream, but when he’s inside you, he’s more charitable than anything else. Beelzebub is being _greedy_ , and you would have half a mind to say that he’s _using you_ , if it didn’t feel so good. 

“ _Bee_ ,” you whimper as you feel a tightening in your center. “Feels so good, baby! Please don’t stop!”

His response is to hiss through his teeth and move his fingers in ceaseless circles around your clit. “You’re gonna come for me, baby girl?” He kisses you. “You’re gonna make me a daddy?” 

“Ahhh! _Yes!_ ” 

Beelzebub drops one of your legs and holds the other spread farther out. “Use your words, little one,” he commands, panting. “Say, _I wanna have your baby, daddy._ ” 

You repeat his words, albeit breathlessly, right before incurring the crackling of sparks of an oncoming orgasm. You clench around him, chanting your pleas, locking your arms around his neck. He kisses you deeply, silencing your warbling cries, and as you lose yourself, spasming around him, he releases a long groan, jetting out white hot seed into your throbbing cunt. 

The two of you stay like that, connected, breathing together, kissing each other, and loving every second of it. He whispers to you, apologizing for getting a little out of control, and you smile and kiss his nose, making sure he knows it’s okay. He tells you that he’s excited, that you’re going to be a beautiful mother, and that he can’t wait to be your baby’s daddy. All you can do is smile and let him tuck you against him after he pulls out. 

You’re not sure what to think about having a kid with Beelzebub—with any of the demon brothers, for that matter. But you’ll be sure to talk to him more about later in the morning. He’ll be sure to want a repeat of what just happened—Beelzebub is as gluttonous as they come—but for now, you’ll be happy being held in his embrace. 

Until, of course, his stomach begins to growl. 

“Hmph!” He’s quick to complain. 

“Do you want me to come with you to the kitchen?” You offer. 

“No, I’ll be fine.” He kisses the back of your neck before sliding out of bed. “I woke you up, after all. You rest.”

You hum back to him, thanking him as he walks out of his shared room, then snuggle up to Beelzebub’s pillow, already missing his warmth. It’s not long before you’re dozing back to sleep, and a new presence dips into Beel’s bed. 

You feel his hands roam over your bare back before he speaks. 

“Now, that’s no fair…” Belphegor's voice is crackly with sleep as he nuzzles his nose into the crook of your neck. His breath is hot with envy and need while his arms wrap around your torso. “What if _I_ want you to have _my_ baby?” 


End file.
